


Коты

by zimtsirup



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Old Work, романтические карамели
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimtsirup/pseuds/zimtsirup
Summary: Лу Хань лучше кота.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han





	Коты

Минсок просыпается от грохота. Не то чтобы он предпочел проснуться в выходной от звонкой трели будильника или, например, холодной кожаной лапы своего вечно голодного кота на своем лице. Просто просыпаться от того, что квартиру кто-то пытается разгромить, не настраивает на мысли о хорошем.  
С другой стороны, виновника шума Минсок знает уже заранее: с тех пор, как Лу Хань поселился в его некогда тихой квартире, вокруг теперь постоянно играет музыка, бренчит гитара, бормочет телевизор и мяукает кот (кот стал особенно говорлив после ежевечерних объятий любвеобильного Лу Ханя и беготни по квартире, и в каком-то смысле Минсок сочувствует животному). Иногда что-то грохочет. Прямо как сегодня. Минсок не против и уже даже привык - безо всей этой кутерьмы квартира казалась бы ему слишком тихой и пустой.  
Он с неохотой разлепляет глаза и натыкается взглядом на кота: тот лежит на соседней подушке, и его взгляд, такой же сонный, наверно, как у Минсока, выражает неимоверное страдание.  
Чертыхание, доносящееся из кухни, заставляет его выбраться из-под одеяла, натянуть толстовку, прячась от утреннего холода, и пойти на звук.

В кухне обнаруживается Лу Хань, в одних штанах, который копается в шкафчике, грохоча посудой, и тихонько что-то мурлычет себе под нос.  
\- Что ты творишь? - сонно спрашивает Минсок, потирая глаза.  
\- Зерна ищу. Хочу сварить кофе, - слишком бодро для субботнего утра отвечает Лу Хань. Он топчется босыми пятками по холодному кафелю, пытаясь одновременно подтянуть сползающие домашние штаны и не уронить чашки. - Извини, что разбудил, я старался потише.  
Минсок смотрит на это все с умеренной долей скепсиса на лице и подходит ближе, забирая у Лу Ханя чашки и ставя их на столешницу.  
\- Зерна в другом шкафчике. Не холодно? - он кивает на босые луханевы ноги, и Лу Хань тотчас приземляется ледяными пальцами на лохматые тапки Минсока, к счастью, достаточно аккуратно, чтобы не отдавить ему ноги..  
\- Теперь нет, - довольно отвечает он, цепляясь за Минсока, как обезьяна за дерево, и Минсок сам хватается за его талию, чтобы удержать равновесие. - Я покормил кота, - гордо сообщает Лу Хань куда-то в висок Минсоку, пряча холодный нос в рыжеватые волосы.  
\- А теперь мне кормить тебя? - спрашивает Минсок, роняя голову Лу Ханю на плечо и закрывая глаза: в девять утра спать хочется нестерпимо. - Иногда мне кажется, что у меня два кота, а не один, - сообщает он теплому плечу.  
\- Я лучше кота. Со мной можно пить кофе по утрам, - невозмутимо отвечает на это Лу Хань, забираясь холодными ладонями под толстовку Минсока. Минсок, чувствуя ледяные пальцы на пояснице, мгновенно просыпается и поднимает на него взгляд, полный возмущения.  
\- Я даже лучше кофе, а? - Лу Хань смеется, глаза блестят сумасшедшинкой, и Минсок сдается.  
Ну, да, точно, думает он, два кота.


End file.
